<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[三国]业焰（主江东） by Isarine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648018">[三国]业焰（主江东）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isarine/pseuds/Isarine'>Isarine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 半架空, 江东厨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isarine/pseuds/Isarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>江东主场，可能会得罪其他厨，我在此先谢罪(顶锅盖跑)。<br/>一个脑洞开的有点大的产物……虽然最后还是及时肝出来了，但是有点着急，所以细节不对的地方轻拍转！军事方面各种不懂的我就在天马行空胡思乱想，所以请勿较真……不合现实的地方不要怪角色，都是作者的错。</p><p>然后文笔有限，总觉得这货在古语现代语各种混用不伦不类……</p><p>剩下的，可能会涉及剧透我就先不多说了哈哈~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[三国]业焰（主江东）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>业焰</p><p>大荒之中，有山云雨，有赤石焉，其生栾木。</p><p>取木之黄本、赤枝、青叶，佐以太岁千克，</p><p>以玄冥血浸之、养之。后以此煅炼其身。</p><p>此乃长生不死之道也。</p><p>——题记</p><p> </p><p>吕蒙出生于一个武将之家。</p><p>六年前，征西大将军周瑜领兵深入蜀地，攻破成都以绝蜀之国祚之时，蒙父吕鉴任夏口督，因防备晋军南下镇守夏口有功拜卫将军，左护军，领徐州牧。</p><p>少时的吕蒙跟随父亲居于武昌，自幼便爱好兵法史书，常常手不释卷，看的废寝忘食。更甚者有空便缠着父亲要求听战场上的故事，吕鉴拗不过他说了便也说了，本以为只是少年心性，没成想现在他居然要求跟随父亲上战场。</p><p>此时是天纪十三年的正月庚午，北方司马炎派大军三路南下的消息传来时吕鉴正在历阳休整，得令后表示当仁不让誓守濡须。所以甫一接到皇帝孙亮的诏令，立时便要收拾行囊准备出发，却被儿子的话生生绊住脚步。</p><p>“父亲，请允许我随往。”</p><p>“阿蒙，战场不是儿戏，是刀刃嗜血，与死相邻。你年未及弱冠，何必冒险。”</p><p>“国之大事，人人有责。况且父亲所率部曲终将于我，若无战场所历，如何带兵，如何卫国？”</p><p>“话虽如此，但你尚年幼……”</p><p>注意到父亲的语气已不如刚才强硬，他趁胜追击：“我可以先居于后方，学习观摩，不上前线。”</p><p>“……”吕鉴被儿子一席话逼的哑口无言，只得松口。</p><p> </p><p>除了儿子带来的困扰，还另有一事让吕鉴颇为不解，那就是此战皇帝派遣的总督三军的人选。此人据传是陛下次子，刚过而立之年的彭城王孙稷。他虽贵为皇子，但此前从未带兵出征，也未听闻有甚军功，此时让他领兵抗敌，总让吕鉴心有不安。所以当他迅速点齐兵马，备好辎重登上战舰开到中洲，见到已乘船至此的彭城王时，还是不小的吃了一惊。</p><p>他惊在一，从建业整军并且行船至中洲，所需时长并不算短，他却能比从历阳出发的自己更早一步到达。二是，此时吕鉴登上楼船远远便看到孙稷静立于船头，身材奇伟，身披的大髦在猎猎北风中不住翻飞，单看背影已能感受到一股杀伐之气。当吕鉴缓慢地走至孙稷身边时船只已经开动，他侧头看去发现此人的胡须和发色一样微微泛紫，眉宇间隐隐透出一股不符合年龄的沧桑。至此吕鉴发现自己对这位彭城王的不安已莫名消失。</p><p>当他们所乘的楼船临近濡须口时，两侧高耸的山壁及修筑于其上的二城，还有早年留下虽有破败，但近来有维护修缮的濡须坞已近在眼前。</p><p>当看见坞内和东兴堤上驻守的士兵例行巡查、井然有序，似乎并未受到敌军侵扰时，孙稷露出了一丝冷笑。转头看着面色稍缓的吕鉴，他说到：“元镜，知道我在前往中洲的路上收到了什么么？”说着他举起了手中丝帛递给吕鉴，面上居然是一抹调皮的笑。吕鉴听见对方像一个熟人一样直呼自己的字，一时间有些反应不及，不过他的注意力还是很快被那卷织物吸引了过去。他诧异地接过丝帛看去，发现只是一封普通的宣战书而已，宣称要发兵五十万进犯。吕鉴看完将它还给孙稷问道：“那殿下对此有何看法？”</p><p>“晋军这次来势汹汹地从汉中、南郡和濡须三路入侵，似乎是铁了心要将我们一举剿灭啊。不过，我已派人观察敌营多时，所谓五十万实际上至多也不到十万。再者对方只有紧急赶制的油船，并无大型战舰，所以即使突破濡须口，也无法带如此数量的兵马大规模渡江，可见他们在虚张声势。我推断，他们出兵濡须旨在牵制，实际主力部署在襄阳和长安，以夺取江陵和汉中。我说的对么？”</p><p>“殿下所言有理。但末将以为纵使他们旨在牵制，我们依旧不可怠慢濡须口的防御。所幸敌军似乎并没有在我们进驻之前以先锋突袭，末将本以为战火会在我们仍在江上飘着的时候就燃起来呢。”</p><p>“是啊，我也是所料未及。”</p><p>说话间，他们的大船已经靠岸。士兵有序地快速下船搬运粮草辎重，只有少部依旧在船上留守。很快船只便重新起航。等孙稷和吕鉴登上东兴堤时，大量的楼船、斗舰和艨艟已驶过堤开往巢湖宽阔的水面了。</p><p>“说来元镜，那孩子看上去与你关系不一般，之前上岸时我就注意到他的目光总是往你这看。他是谁？”说着孙稷伸手遥指向自己左侧。吕鉴顺着他所指方向看去，发现是吕蒙的时候，不由一惊。</p><p>“啊殿下请勿怪罪，此人是末将之子。名叫吕蒙，字子明。”在注意到对方吃惊的神色后，他忙说道，“这孩子自以为多看了几部兵书就可以上场杀敌，末将拗不过他只得带来。不过末将会让他留驻后方，不扰乱大局。”</p><p>“无事。不过，你说他喜爱看兵书？”</p><p>“是的，诸如《孙子》《吴子》《六韬》等。”</p><p>“那我可要期待一下了。也许能让人刮目相看呢。”</p><p>吕鉴张口刚准备说什么，突然一名小将从远处疾跑而至：“报殿下、将军，有军情相告。”</p><p> </p><p>此时远在巢湖北岸，晋军大营主账内。</p><p>“看来我们低估了这位皇子。本以为他什么都不懂，稍微受点惊吓就会夹尾巴逃走，没想到丝毫不受影响还行军如此神速。”说话的是晋军主帅，身为国丈堂兄的杨禄，此时正急躁地踱来踱去，他身边的长案上是驿卒石忠所送军情，“郑英他们现行何处？既然无法赶在他们安营扎寨之前突袭，那我们只能另想他法。所以需要知道郑英和李凌的具体方位。”</p><p>“据报郑将军所率部已行至历阳山中，距离居巢已不足五十里。十日内便可进驻濡须山。李将军已入七宝山，五日后便可准备就绪。”</p><p>“很好。派人告诉他们，在贼船驶离南岸进入湖中部之前切不可被贼军发现踪迹。”</p><p>“是。在下告退。”</p><p>待恭候于一旁的石忠起身离开后，杨禄陷入思索。叔杰和子霄所带兵马有十万，虽借着山行和山中的树木遮蔽可隐匿部分行踪，但现在正值冬季而且人数众多，不能保证万无一失。而一旦与吴大军在濡须口短兵相接，对方凭借战舰和两座山居高临下，我们占不到任何优势。故只得想法将吴军主力引离岸边，在他们行至湖中部时再让叔杰和子霄分别带兵从濡须山和七宝山上发动突袭，以人数优势强攻下东兴堤和东西两城，再占据城池与吴回返水军交战。我率领的这五万兵可以在北营守备，一看到对方舟师返回，立刻让公兴带兵前去濡须口支援。如能清剿对方最好，如不能也可以毁了他们的东兴堤和城池。所以现在的关键是速度，我们必须在他们大军刚到未完全立稳之时行动，还可减少被发现的风险。然后另一个问题是，如何引出他们的主力？</p><p>想到这，杨禄高声唤道，“来人，把卫将军召来我有要事相商。”</p><p>不一会，卫桓便快速走进主帐。</p><p>“公兴，来看这个……”杨禄说着手指向地图，这一日他们围着沙盘相言甚欢。当晚，另一位驿卒骑马从营中飞驰而去，消失在夜色当中。</p><p>第二日，他们的油船整装待发，行至湖中洲后便立刻在山头处开始建高垒壁台。第七日时，敌军终于派出一只小队作前锋，乘斗舰前来。结果被他们迅速击沉，落水者十有八九。又三天后，杨禄便接到了敌水师大规模出击的情报。当日晚，他盯着手中写着军情的丝帛笑的合不拢嘴。他就知道对方将领年轻定沉不住气，很快便会大举入侵，而叔杰和子霄所领军也已准备就绪，时间刚刚好。眼看就要胜利在望，他不禁有些飘飘然。若自己这一仗获胜，不但自己在朝中地位更稳，对文长有所促进，而且对他们杨家也是百利无一害。想到这，他不由多灌了几口酒，不一会便昏沉沉的睡去了。</p><p>夜至三更时分，营前巡逻的士兵远远地似乎看见湖面上有亮光，正在奇怪。突然有士兵大声喊道:“是船！着火的船！”顿时营内骚动起来。船前进的速度远比他们想象的要快，不一会便驶进油船阵中，因油船外围有涂油以扦水，所以遇火迅速燃烧起来，并且火势还在飞速向营内蔓延。直至此时，当士兵和部将发现今夜风向不对时，也已经晚了。</p><p>火势直到第二天早才熄灭，油船全数被毁，被烧毁的粮草辎重数不胜数，伤亡士兵不计其数。主帅杨禄因醉酒睡在主帐内，所以未能及时逃出。</p><p>而几乎同时，按照原计划进攻东兴堤、濡须坞和山上两座城池，由郑英和李凌带领的大军也遇见了出乎意料的抵抗。</p><p> </p><p>那日，接到在历阳山中发现晋大军行踪的情报后，孙稷就已经派人勘察过七宝山和濡须山各处了，在确认敌军位置、人数和行军速度后，他就和吕鉴、诸葛牧、唐铭、步彦、全奕等人探讨过杨禄所有可能的计划。在对方的数次明显的挑衅后，他们为了伪装成“鱼已上钩”，所以派出了那小只先锋部队，他们皆是由水性甚佳的士兵组成，即使翻船落水也不致命。</p><p>几日后，准确点说就是昨晚，当孙稷拉着吕蒙登上山顶时，那股强劲的东南风刚刚刮起。他看着远处暗沉的水面，突然开口:“子明，既然你对史兴致颇高，那可曾得知先帝创业之时的旧事？”</p><p>“殿下所指哪件？”</p><p>“例如建安十三年和建安十八年冬，两次与魏交战，均遇上如此强风，只是当时为先帝立下赫赫战功的故人却早已逝去。”</p><p>“殿下所指故人，莫不是故将军周瑜，和芜湖侯徐盛？”</p><p>“哈哈哈，看样子你所知甚多。那眼下你可有良策？”</p><p>听见此话，吕蒙只觉眼前一亮:“殿下您是说，火攻？”说完吕蒙再次看向茫茫湖面，“不过这风不知能刮多久，贸然火攻，还怕引火上身。”</p><p>“这时节，这风总能持续到早上。”</p><p>“那就好办了，准备数艘艋艟和斗舰内置稻草淋上鱼油。每船配数名水性极佳的小兵，以艋艟开道，将船开至湖中时对岛上停留油船射以火箭，并且点燃船中稻草放其自行，同时小兵迅速返回岸边并且回援。”在注意到孙稷有些惊诧的眼神后吕蒙继续说道，“因为北人不善水，所以留在湖中洲的士兵在发现油船着火后应该会想法先灭火再进攻，不然他们会被困死在这小岛上，更妄提传情报信。不过具体是否可行，蒙不确定。”</p><p>“不，你的主意很好。只是准备舰船的数量还需要多加考量……”说完沉思片刻，孙稷突然开口，“那之后呢？”</p><p>“啊，之后，因为对方本意就是引出主力，所以可以多派船只，做出声势浩大的样子。但实际登舰人数不多，也就千余名。主力依旧在原地镇守，等待对方大军自投罗网。”</p><p>“很好，那就这么办吧。”说完孙稷便在吕蒙惊愕的表情中下了山。下山途中回想起吕蒙刚才的话，孙稷的嘴角止不住上扬，这孩子刚才认真的表情与他记忆中某个尘封已久的人重叠了，“不过有一件事，你忘了说，子明。”孙稷自言自语道，“对方在发现我们按照他的计划执行时定会放松警惕，而且据我了解，杨禄此人本就自大。”</p><p>果如孙稷所料，杨禄已经身亡。而眼下，敌军在看见北岸冲天而起的红光后开始乱了阵脚。面对已现颓势的敌军，孙稷站在高高的堤上拿着手中长弓，箭无虚发。眼看面前的敌军溃败四散，孙稷紧绷的心刚有所放松，突然看见了让他心脏漏跳一拍的画面，贼军中一位身受重伤的部将，据他所知似乎名叫华涟，正撑着最后一丝力量张弓搭箭，目标正是不知何时下至大堤中部，对这一危机似乎浑然未觉的吕蒙。孙稷当时急射一箭，虽成功没入对方咽喉，却未能阻止对方那一箭的射出。他发现自己几乎想都没想，就从大堤之上翻身跳下，落到吕蒙面前时，左胸刺骨的疼痛告诉他他正好赶得及挡住这致命的箭矢。吕蒙一惊，他慌忙解开孙稷的战甲和长袍检查箭伤，发现箭尖已整个没入，位置不偏不倚正是心脏所在。他顿感一股莫名的悲愤情绪疯狂涌出，眼前也已模糊起来，却在此时听见了对方的一声安慰，“子明，我无事。”之后孙稷的行动让吕蒙目瞪口呆，他伸手直接将箭连根拔出，伤口却并无鲜血喷涌，而是突然燃起青色火焰，火焰中伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。</p><p>此战最终以吴军大获全胜告结，他们以数千人和数艘艨艟、斗舰的代价剿敌上万，对面军营几乎被毁短时间内无法重建，烧毁和缴获的粮草辎重更是数不胜数。</p><p> </p><p>一个月后，吕蒙应诏入宫。</p><p>他在太尉朱皓的引领下到达了太初宫西侧的一处偏殿。当他推门而入时，看见的是彭城王孙稷的背影，就在此时一连串记忆像久放墙角落满灰尘的砖块被人拿起轻轻擦拭过一样突然在脑中显现，一尘不染、清亮如新。</p><p>那个人说，孤又不是让你们研究学问当老学究，只是什么都要知道一些罢了。那个人说，鸷鸟累百，不如一鹗。那个人说，既然你这么说了，那孤交给你全权负责，让叔朗后继。那个人还说了很多，做了很多，但如今皆已成故，记忆的终点定格在了那道伤口和那簇青色火焰上。然后他听见那个人说:“子明，那是业焰，可以续命。”</p><p>不出所料地，他听见了那个熟悉的嗓音脱口而出一声熟悉的称呼，那孩子唤道:“至尊。”</p><p> </p><p>一年半之后的天纪十四年四月乙卯，司马炎病逝的消息传过大江时，孙权和吕蒙二人正站在北固山高耸的峰顶远望滔滔江水奔流向东，得知这消息时两人相视一笑。</p><p>既然曾经失去的机会现在又一次摆在面前，何乐不为？</p><p> ——End——</p><p> </p><p>后记</p><p>关于那货为啥隐藏身份出来，第一不觉得不藏的话得把人吓死吗？第二，其实这家伙就是想亲征玩玩，我猜大家懂~</p><p>然后说年号问题，呃……自从时间轴改变之后的年号就变成了这样<br/>
建兴 252.5.22-258.11.12<br/>
永安 258.11.13-265.5.2<br/>
甘露 265.5.3-272.2.15<br/>
凤凰 272.2.16-277.2.19<br/>
天纪 277.2.20-290.5.22<br/>
所以文里的两个时间，<br/>
吴天纪十三年(晋太康十年)正月庚午=289年2月11<br/>
吴天纪十四年(晋永熙元年)四月乙卯=290年5月22</p><p>其实我就是私心觉得这几个年号都挺好听的，至于说为什么换了皇帝没换年号，反正年号这东西都是什么天降祥瑞嘛，哪个皇帝当政都有人诌出这玩意……(这货在强词夺理。)</p><p>然后，我要致敬一下人间北看成南的《行行至吴会》，这篇东西就是这个来的灵感。(对于某些话题没有抵抗力的我……)</p><p>蒙蒙和嘟嘟都是转世，嘟嘟也恢复了前世记忆，至于其他人，哈哈我还没想那么多。</p><p>最后，这个“国际局势”是我分析的，求同存异哈~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>